


壁炉（fireplace）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 巨龙首营地谈恋爱BG向，女性光战，OOC注意A love storysimple and sweet





	壁炉（fireplace）

巨龙首营地的光之战士最近很苦恼。  
有个热情、口无遮拦的麻烦家伙总是缠着她，早上出门一定要给她送行……晚上无论多晚都会守着壁炉等她回去……好几天不能回去的时候会收到他的信……总是……都用最真诚的笑容迎接她……  
“挚友，你回来了，快来暖暖身子吧！”  
啊！可恶！这个人为什么不能从身边和脑海里赶紧走开啊！  
光之战士突然懊恼地轻喝一声，一拳打断了路旁的树木。平日在树林里耀武扬威的雷蛟，顿时吓得四散逃窜瑟瑟发抖。有几只呆萌的尚未反应过来，眨着无辜地大眼睛，被追上的光之战士抓住一顿胖揍。

如同平时的傍晚，她拖着一条雷蛟气呼呼地走在路上，心里惦记着占星院旁边那位工匠做的炖菜，脚却只能往巨龙首营地一步一步挪动。  
若是不按时回去，某个可恶的家伙就会派人出来找自己，实在有损英雄颜面！  
隔着营地大门老远，就听到门口的士兵大声喊道:  
“光之战士回来了！”  
说时迟那时快，某个缠人的家伙——奥尔什方迅速带着一队士兵朝她奔过来。紧接着，全然不顾周边士兵的目光，或者说士兵们已经习惯了，拉起她的双手:“挚友，你回来了。”  
光之战士脸上火烧火燎的，条件反射甩开了奥尔什方温暖的手掌，两个人的手僵在半空，一时无言。  
我在做什么啊……她低下头，恨不得立刻逃跑。  
奥尔什方愣了一下，重新用手心捂住她的双手，拉到唇边轻轻呵着热气。“冻僵了吧，快到房间里暖暖身子。”  
人族少女脸红到耳根，哽着脖子挤出一句蚊子般的话。“我不是那个意思……”  
奥尔什方揉着她的双手，又呵出一口热气，笑道:“我知道，没关系。”

熟透了的光之番茄小姐，被奥尔什方执事逮捕，鸵鸟样拉进房间。  
火舌滚烫地舔过杉木表面，热浪一波又一波从翻飞的火焰里冒出来，烤得人心痒难耐。光之战士与奥尔什方相邻坐在地毯上，有一搭没一搭地聊着旅途见闻，更多由光在叙述，而奥尔什方边耐心听着，边用灼热地眼神注视着她。  
“奥尔什方……别这样看着我……”光之战士遮遮掩掩地想要躲开他的目光。  
察觉自己失态的奥尔什方想要站起身。“抱歉，失态了………我马上离开。”  
“等等！”行动比话语更快，她不假思索地拉住奥尔什方右手，随后又意识到什么，触电般松开，不敢抬头。“待在这里……有壁炉……”  
奥尔什方看着面前头快埋到地上的少女，轻轻握住她的手，柔声说道:“遵命，我的挚友。”  
“不要叫我挚友……”  
“好。”  
“不要用敬语……”  
“好。”  
“向……向我告白……然后……”光之战士涨红了脸，深吸一口气。“……吻我……”  
一只手轻轻撩起光脸颊旁的头发，她抬头，湖水般清澈的蓝眸不知何时贴的如此近，另一只手圈紧她的腰，迫使他们的唇互相触碰，灼热的呼吸在两人之间交互，她感觉到他的唇擦着她的，喃喃低语。  
“我的天使……”

他的唇如水般与她的唇融合在一起，缓慢而灼热地撕咬进攻，舌头也悄悄扣开牙关入侵进来，灵活地引诱她的舌头给予回应。严重缺氧让她张口想要呼吸，却被对方趁势深入品尝，甘甜、灼热的快感搅得她的理智灰飞烟灭，丝丝涎水顺着嘴角留下来，滴落在谁的衣襟早已分辨不清……  
一吻毕，光之战士面色绯红喘着粗气靠在奥尔什方怀里，过了一会，似是想起什么，抬头问道:“你刚才……说什么？”  
奥尔什方凝视怀中人儿，温柔又坚定地微笑道:  
“我的天使，我爱你。”  
紧接着以一枚深吻，将对方所有言语统统吞入腹中。

 

那一夜，唇齿相交的触感时时从某个角落钻出来，扰得光之战士面红耳赤，躺在床上翻来覆去，一夜无眠。第二天她起了个大早，想避开奥尔什方偷偷溜出去。  
她蹑手蹑脚地带上门走出来，没想到，对方却早早出现在门前。奥尔什方卸了沉重的铠甲赤裸上身，正和士兵在场地上训练，修长白皙的身体没有一丝赘肉，好像一块上等的大理石，在冰天雪地里散发着耀眼的光泽。听到开门声，他回过身，朝目瞪口呆的光之战士笑道：  
“早上好。”  
光之战士瞬间被煮熟了，头也不回地冲进房间，“嘭”一声关上门。  
士兵们莫名其妙地看了看门，又看了看笑得一脸幸福的奥尔什方，某种奇怪的想法不由自主地冒出来。  
过了一会，那扇门轻轻地被拉开一条缝，光之战士缓缓探出头来，惊觉奥尔什方笑意吟吟还在看着自己，慌张地赶紧关上门。  
如此再三，等光之战士鼓起勇气从房间里出来时，奥尔什方已将铠甲穿好了。她双颊泛着不自然的红，踟躇着挪到奥尔什方面前。  
“我出门了。”说话的人假装四处张望。  
奥尔什方轻轻将光之战士搂进怀里，在她额头印下一吻。“路上小心。”随后不满足似的，复又在她唇上索取深长的亲吻。  
光之战士连忙结束了这个吻，几乎是跳着跑出了营地。她敢保证，刚刚绝对听到了士兵们受到惊吓的吸气声。

目送光之战士远去，士兵们连忙凑到奥尔什方身边，激动地询问他如何捕获英雄阁下的芳心。  
“并非我捕获了她的心，而是她捕获了我的。”奥尔什方微笑着，藏在发间的耳朵红透了。“幸好我足够幸运，能够先于其他人，遇到她。”

光之战士一路追着冒牌神殿骑士的足迹，抢在对方成功运走人质之前拦下马车。一番交战冒牌骑士落荒而逃，她将人质就近护送到白云崖岗哨。交接完毕，她带着文书踏上返程，这时候天色尚早，一直飘着的小雪不知不觉间加大了，窸窸窣窣地洒满肩头。  
他出去巡逻一定很冷吧。  
光之战士心里浮现出那个无时无刻都在等待她的温暖壁炉，驱使陆行鸟加快了步伐。

“您今天回来的真早，奥尔什方大人还在外面巡逻呢。”门口的士兵笑着跟她打招呼。  
光之战士微微点头，径直前往西南方的树林，不一会抱了些较为干燥的柴火回来。壁炉里的火被添旺了，房间内的冷清被一扫而空，光之战士卸了铠甲，仅着一件单衣，满意地在屋里走来走去。一会摆弄墙上的福尔唐鸢盾，一会跑到桌前翻动文书信件。桌后是一张宽阔高大的椅子，平日里奥尔什方总是坐在这里，查阅文书，等她回来。她轻轻拉开椅子坐下，模仿奥尔什方的样子，随意取了封信件仔细读着，读了一会又偷偷笑起来，觉得自己很傻。  
等待是漫长又难熬的，她靠在椅子上迷迷糊糊地，似乎有人将手伸过来，她条件反射地抓住对方手腕，抬头，正对上奥尔什方的笑脸。  
她连忙从椅子上跳起来。“你……你回来了。”  
“我回来了。”奥尔什方加深了笑意。  
“对了！这是白云崖岗哨的交接文书，有关冒牌骑士的。”光之战士将文书放在桌上。“你慢慢看……我……我先……”  
没等光之战士说完，奥尔什方一把抱着她坐下，稳稳地将她禁锢在自己怀中。“外面好冷，可以拜托你当我的壁炉吗？”奥尔什方的双唇贴在耳边低声请求，激得她浑身一颤，脸也烧起来。好狡猾，根本拒绝不了啊！光之战士在心里默默大喊。  
奥尔什方把头搭在她肩上，一手搂着她的腰，一手拿着文书仔细阅读，光乖巧地侧头观察他俊美的侧脸，以及灯火下根根分明的纤长睫毛，不自觉地露出微笑。似乎感受到光的眼神，奥尔什方握着她的右手，放到唇边轻轻一吻，轻声道：“乖，别闹。”  
光的脸瞬间变得通红，好像生病了一般，热度甚至从耳根延伸到全身，彻底变成一座壁炉。她低下头，不敢再乱动，强迫自己去阅读桌上的文书。奥尔什方似乎是阅读完了，右手提起笔在文书落款处写下名字，光看着那只优雅的右手，忽然发现了不对劲的地方。奥尔什方竟然将名字里的“F”错写成“L”，“奥尔什方”变成了“奥尔什光”。  
“奥尔什方……你写错字了……”光无奈地说道。  
搂着光之战士腰的左手微微收紧，握笔的右手将“L”添了两笔。  
“你根本没有在好好阅读……啊……”光突然惊叫一声。  
奥尔什方更加用力地抱紧光，隔着单衣，惩罚性地在她肩上咬了一口。热辣的喘息顺着肩头来到颈部，奥尔什方试探性地轻咬那里，怀里的光猛地浑身一颤，不可遏止地轻哼一声，滚烫的双唇绵密地顺着颈部缓慢攀升，舌尖轻轻划过肌肤的微弱快感让光绷紧了脚尖。奥尔什方的吻滑过脸颊，最终迂回在她红得发烫的耳垂上。  
“你这个……扰乱工作的小恶魔……”  
“我才没……嗯……”  
奥尔什方张口把柔软的耳垂衔住，或咬或啄折磨着光的弱点。光大口喘息着，不住地扭动身体想要挣脱开来，奥尔什方顺着她的脸庞一路攻城略地，轻而易举地夺下双唇，舌尖相触的甘甜让两人发出微不可闻的呻吟，光的后脑被他一手托住，舌被对方引导着加深纠缠，渐渐地脱离控制，开始回应，开始渴求，想要从奥尔什方那里获取甜美的氧气，脑子里时而一片漆黑时而一片空白，最终炸开变绚烂的烟火。  
光身体有些发软，完全瘫倒在奥尔什方怀中。对方温柔地轻啄、舔咬她的双唇，浅尝辄止地榨取她的甜美。  
“饿了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“在这里吃？”  
“嗯……”  
“我也饿了……先喂饱我吧……”  
光是个容易害羞的人，初次体会到恋情悸动的她，在奥尔什方面前总是很羞涩，不管平时工作多么正经严肃，遇到奥尔什方总会慌张。相比起来，同样是初次恋爱的奥尔什方阁下就坦荡得多，十分努力地享受与光在一起的美好时光，只有在光看不到的时候，被士兵们追问情况才会佯装正经的脸红。  
夜里围在一起闲聊时，巨龙首营地的大家总是无恶意地笑话光，身经百战面对蛮神都不曾皱眉的英雄居然为一座壁炉折腰。光常常被逗得满面通红，奥尔什方坐在她身边，也不言语，只是替光把凌乱的发丝撩到耳后，眼里闪动的温柔一如既往。此情此景，又会让他们不由自主地觉得，这一对情侣如同神意之地难得的晴朗天气，微风夹着日光的暖劲儿和几片凉爽的雪花，无声无息融化在心头。  
人人皆知奥尔什方的执着与深情，若这份深情能得到回应，大抵是最为幸福的事了。

这天正是难得晴朗日子。经历了整个灵月的风雪阴霾，当阳光毫无保留洒进巨龙首营地时，士兵们都不禁停下工作，眯着眼仰头赞赏迟到的太阳。伊修加德常年的冰雪让这里的时间仿佛中了某种减速咒语，而阳光就是解除魔咒的真爱之吻。士兵们知道，当晴朗无雪的日子，魔兽们会回到魔胃洞沉睡，这也意味着今天将会有额外的休息时间。奥尔什方见士兵们各个心不在焉地训练，哭笑不得，简单吩咐几句，就让士兵们分作几队轮流休息去了。  
“光之战士阁下，今天似乎到天火要塞群调查去了。”侍卫好心提醒。  
“谢谢。”奥尔什方拍拍侍卫的肩膀，匆匆忙忙便往外跑去。  
奥尔什方大人真的非常珍视这位英雄呢。侍卫无可奈何地叹了一口气。

光刚巡视完山顶的岗哨，正顺着山坡往下走。冰雪凝结在树枝上长成了雾凇，阳光从中间照过来，晶莹剔透好像一片一片的星星，煞是好看。光出生在四季如春的格里达尼亚，从未见过冰雪结成的叶子，一时入神，竟没有察觉到身后某个身影朝她逼近, 回过神来时，人影已经扑了上来，光正想做出防守，一头熟悉的冰蓝色短发此时映入眼帘。  
奥尔什方扑过来狠狠地抱住光，正处在下坡的两个人重心不稳，顿时相拥着跌进雪地里，两个人的发梢上、脸上、身上沾满积雪，摔得七荤八素的光好不容易回神，看着分外开心的奥尔什方哭笑不得。  
“这位美丽的女士，可以与我一同巡逻吗？”奥尔什方将光抱在怀里，笑得十分得意。  
“我要是拒绝呢？”光没好气地伸手捏了下他的耳朵。  
“那么只好……贿赂你了……”  
奥尔什方不由分说地低头吻住那双娇艳欲滴的樱唇，两人急促的呼吸融化了脸上沾着的雪，丝丝冰水顺着脸颊滑到口中，冰凉而又甘甜的味道撞上火辣的温度，让奥尔什方的舌不禁探得更深，与光不太熟练的舌头缠在一起，满意地听怀里那人拼命压抑的娇喘。  
奥尔什方恋恋不舍地放开那双柔软的唇，低声问道：“这样的贿赂……够了吗？”  
纵使光习惯了亲吻，面对这样诱人的奥尔什方，还是不争气地红了脸。

和奥尔什方牵着手在树林里，光甚至觉得鞋子踩雪发出的“咯吱咯吱”声都是动听的，树林里不时有树枝上的雪融化砸在地上的声音，“扑簌扑簌”、“扑簌扑簌”，活泼的声音带动了一整片雪白世界的色彩，甚至，都多了七彩斑斓的颜色。  
“长官，请问我们要到哪里巡逻呢？”  
“这位士兵，请注意你的言行。”奥尔什方神神秘秘地将手指放在唇边，做了个噤声的表情。“我们在执行机密任务。”  
光再也忍不住，噗嗤一声笑出来，奥尔什方长官还在一脸正经地训斥道：“严肃！士兵！”  
两人嬉笑打闹着，不一会便走到钢卫塔的废墟前。由于是晴天，平日里潜伏的魔兽都回去沉睡了，阵阵轻风从斑驳的墙壁上刮过，卷走堆积之上的雪花，空旷的废墟显出难以言喻的历史感和悲凉感。  
“有个地方一直想带你来。”奥尔什方宠溺地揉揉光的头发。“就在前面，快到了。”  
光跟着奥尔什方穿过那片连绵的废墟，没走几步便来到一个悬崖。悬崖上有五个约莫一人高，遍布苔藓的石碑，用一块块大小相似的石头垒好了，整齐地交错开，庄重而又肃穆，好像是一座座无名的墓碑，沉默地耸立在那里。再往前走几步，一座宏伟的大桥跃入眼中，大桥架在深不可见底的悬崖之上，高大的石头直插云峰，虽有些破损坍塌，却丝毫掩饰不住它的壮观。桥的那头连接了一座城市，圆柱型的建筑拥有尖而细的塔顶，藏在云雾之中，若隐若现。  
“伊修加德。”光喃喃吐出这座城堡的名字。  
“是的，这就是我的故乡，伊修加德。”奥尔什方远眺故乡，眼里夹杂了一些复杂的情绪，光不能看懂。  
“每一位巨龙首的守卫，死后都会葬在这里，继续守望他们的故乡。”奥尔什方有些自嘲的笑道。  
光感觉心脏被一只手掌抓住，勒得她喘不上气。她紧紧抱住奥尔什方，将脸埋进他的胸膛，颤声道：“不会的……不会的……”  
“你与我皆是士兵，士兵的命从来都不由自己。”奥尔什方轻轻吻了吻她的头发。“能赶在其他人之前，遇见你，爱上你，我已十分满足。如果，我还能够继续守护着你，那将是我此生莫大的幸福。”  
“你会一直守护我的，对吗？”光认真地看着奥尔什方，努力不让盈眶的眼泪流下来。  
奥尔什方单膝跪下来，握住光的右手，真挚又忠诚地宣誓：“我将会一直守护你，无论白天或黑夜，无论炎夏或风雪，无论活着或死亡。若我终有一日死去，必将化为以太，当你闭上眼睛，我就在你身边，无时无刻。”  
“这是骑士的承诺。”  
他虔诚地在光的手背上烙下一吻。

 

巨龙首的天气依然晴朗。  
附近的岗哨和营地皆有出现偷窃以太水晶的情况，根据骑士的汇报，附近的鸟人族似乎有异常活动，好像是什么蛮神召唤仪式。光之战士丝毫不敢懈怠，在一小队士兵的协助下，追着鸟人族的足迹，一路来到东南方的风扬殖民地。光之战士敏锐地感觉到营地里充斥着巨大的以太流动，这股强烈的波动甚至让风扬殖民地周边的风眼活动都变得剧烈起来，巨大的气压让寻常人很难靠近。  
光之战士不敢贸然突进，便带队驻扎在附近隐蔽的山谷中，一连好多天都紧张地关注着鸟人族一举一动。自己更是时刻监视着鸟人族的活动范围，并与拂晓及时取得联系。这天夜里到光之战士轮岗，她守在营地边上，夜里的寒风呼啸而过，吹得人睁不开眼。忽然，从风里传来一阵微弱的动静，小心翼翼地脚步声缓缓逼近，隐约还有兵刃碰撞的响声。光之战士不敢大意，静静潜伏在阴影处，神经紧绷。  
“咔嗒”，似乎是触动了什么机关的声音，营地周边并没有放置陷阱，毫无疑问这是敌人的布置。光向声音源头悄悄挪动了两步，看到树枝交杂影影绰绰之处，有个修长的身影正蹲在雪地里刨取什么，身高体型都不似鸟人族，背上还背着剑盾。  
“终于抓到你了……”光之战士听到一个再熟悉不过的声音。  
对方把什么东西塞进袋子里，站起来拍着膝盖上的雪，透过树林间的月光，一头银白色的头发反射出柔和的光芒，不是奥尔什方又是谁？光之战士虚惊一场，随手捏了个雪球冲他狠狠砸过去。  
“谁在那儿！”雪球正中目标，轮到奥尔什方紧张了，他拿出剑盾，警惕地看着四周。  
“噗嗤——”光看着他滑稽的样子，忍不住笑出声来。这一笑可暴露了，奥尔什方循着笑声大步走过来，把蹲在树后的光揪着衣领给提了出来。  
“好大的猎物呀，看来今晚可以美餐一顿了。”奥尔什方调笑道。  
“嗷呜！我今天就要表演吃人！”光恶狠狠地扑过去，把奥尔什方推到在地上，两个人笑着滚作一团。  
光骑在奥尔什方身上，学魔兽作出张牙舞爪的样子，凶道：“居然敢闯入我的领地！人类！你死定了！”  
奥尔什方看着张牙舞爪的光，趁其不备，猛地将她拉入怀中，右手托住她的后脑，狠狠地用吻来表达多日不见的思念。一吻不够，光刚想喘口气，再次被狠狠入侵，粗重的喘息，火热的深吻，光笨拙地回应奥尔什方的舌，反被卷入他的口中更深地吮吸搅动。光已经不记得这是第几个吻，窒息感使她头晕目眩，瘫倒在奥尔什方身上大口大口呼吸着冰凉的空气。  
奥尔什方轻轻在她额头印下一吻。“我想念你。”  
“这里很危险，你跑来做什么。”光嗔怪地说道，往他的怀里蹭了蹭。  
“额……找东西？”奥尔什方犹豫了一下，吞吞吐吐地说道。  
奥尔什方显然不是个擅长撒谎的人，支支吾吾含糊其辞，光把地上那个麻色的袋子拖过来，打开一看，里面是几只夜习性的毛丝栗鼠，还有两只非常罕见难以捕捉的蓝狐。“天气冷了，那个……弗朗赛尔托我帮他做双手套……”  
“手套需要这么多只吗？”光好气又好笑，低下头在他唇上轻轻一啄。“傻瓜。”  
奥尔什方若有所思地回味了一下：“刚刚好像变聪明一点了。不如再多来几次，医生？”  
“你真是……没救了……”光俯下身，加深方才的吻。

奥尔什方依依不舍地抱着光，几日的分别让他心中犹如一万只毛丝栗鼠在抓挠，唯有紧抱着光才有片刻缓解。可是光还有重负在身，不能久伴，奥尔什方无比清楚这点。  
“我该回去了。”光这么说着，紧抱着奥尔什方的手却不愿意松开。  
“壁炉的火一直为你燃烧，早点回来，外面冷。”奥尔什方叹了口气，轻轻分开光的双手。  
“嗯，你也是。”  
“这只蓝狐可是迫不及待想被你穿在身上了！”奥尔什方笑着晃了晃背上的袋子。“我走了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我真的走了。”  
“嗯。”  
奥尔什方刚走出一段距离，停住脚步，又转身大步折返回来，将光揽入怀中狠狠亲吻。  
“万事小心，不要勉强，答应我。”  
“我答应你。”

然而事情远没有想象那么简单，剧烈的以太浓度终于在某一天爆发，蛮神迦楼罗顺应召唤乘风而至，与光之战士的小队迎面撞上。巨大的台风眼让赶来支援的部队无法靠近，奥尔什方远远望着那一柱冲天的气流卷，自责、无力宛如两把利剑刺在心头，痛不欲生。他从没做过如此多的祈祷，每一日，都在祈祷那位英雄——他的爱人能够平安归来。每一日，也在祈祷中痛恨自己的无力。  
风暴停息得悄无声息，那一柱剧烈的气流卷仿佛从未出现过，螺旋着回到了天空中。龙卷风之下，遍体鳞伤的光之战士落在他面前，颤抖着将一块绿色的风之水晶交到他手中后，仰头便晕了过去。他谨慎地抱着那个娇小的身体踏上归程，但是浑身抑制不住地颤抖几次险些让他摔倒，周围的人都在欢呼庆祝英雄的壮举，那欢呼声反而让他如坠冰窟。  
光之战士拥有超越之力，伤口的愈合速度也异于常人，不过几日便恢复如初。随之而来的，是拂晓血盟的紧急召唤。  
光知道事态严重刻不容缓，这份焦急让她更加无法面对奥尔什方。自战胜迦楼罗后，他们甚至还没有得到单独相处的时间，如今就要匆匆分开。光牵着陆行鸟迟疑地走向门口，奥尔什方始终未曾出现，只有士兵们前来送别，她苦涩地笑着向众人道别，转身欲走，却撞上了从门外匆匆赶来的奥尔什方。  
“抱歉……我来迟了……”奥尔什方气喘吁吁地将一个包裹交到她手中。“不知道你喜不喜欢……”  
光打开包裹，里面是一套厚实保暖的毛衣、手套和帽子，喉咙顿时堵塞，不知该说什么。  
奥尔什方取出帽子亲手为她戴好，恋恋不舍地抚摸她的脸。“我等你回来。”  
光哽咽着说不出话，踮起脚尖重重地吻住他，手中的衣服掉在地上也无暇顾及。奥尔什方紧紧拥着光，想要将她揉进自己体内一般，深入地接吻、啃咬，缓缓地、认真地吻过光的额头、鼻梁、脸颊，最后停留在被摩擦得充血的红唇上。  
“将来，你的英雄史诗将传颂整片大陆，归来之日必将披满荣誉和赞美。”  
“但请记住，无论你身处何处，永远有一座温暖的壁炉为你燃烧。”  
“去吧，我的天使，我的英雄。”

光之战士走后不久，巨龙首的众人便惊讶地发现奥尔什方大人带回一只黑色的陆行鸟幼崽，每日精心照料无微不至，大家都以为他相思成疾，养鸟解忧。只有侍卫知道，奥尔什方说过什么。  
“她为拯救世界拼尽全力，我也想为她做一些力所能及的事情。”

巨龙首的天气依旧晴朗。

 

创作思路（后记）：  
本文设定的光大概是36级——45级之间，刚刚踏入巨龙首营地。  
中间的部分剧情也有主线任务的影子，比如冒牌神殿骑士、风神任务、天火要塞群巡逻。  
那时候觉得奥尔什方这个人麻烦又很让人羞耻，可是相处久了能够感受到他对你发自内心的喜爱（或许不是爱情方面），他衷心地盼望你拯救这片大陆，也衷心的想为你做些力所能及的事。然而当你再次回归的时候，失去了一切，还背负莫须有的罪名，走投无路。  
这篇文其实很甜，表白、守护、宣誓、送别都是很甜美的内容，如果当你还是50级的时候回觉得这篇内容很温馨。  
之所以会感到虐，是因为我们已经知道了结局，再来回顾他对你的感情。最难受的不是失去，而是错过。  
奥尔什方•灰石是真正信守承诺的骑士，是守护你的坚盾，是温暖你的壁炉。


End file.
